Beginner Guide
= Battle Stations: The World of Sios.= Enter the realm of high Fantasy and discover a world with flying ships, exotic lands to explore and powerful foes to battle. Battle Stations is an original Facebook steam punk fantasy themed multi-player game. Command your airship, soar the skies, and cast your name into the tomes of infamy! There are great treasures to be discovered, hidden secrets to uncover, and fortune to behold. Live by your own rules and seize what’s yours! Man your battle stations! For enemies are abound. Be it in Player Versus Player (PvP) combat, or in the group effort of Clan Wars (CW), you need to take them out before they blast you out of the sky! Welcome, to the world of Sios! Interface Guide # Character - This is the portrait of your character. The appearance of your character can be altered through the use of the different outfits available in the ocho store. # Level - Displays your character's current experience level and the percentage of the total experience points (EXP) needed for the captain to advance to the next level. # Action Points (AP) - Most activities in Battle stations requires Action Points (AP). APs are the “fuel” available to the player and is required to perform most ship-based actions like exploring, ship repairs, traveling and battle. The base rate of AP regeneration is 5 AP/hr, but this rate can be increased with additional items. # Ship - Displays the Hull Points (HP) and status of your ship. If your ship is destroyed, the Hull Point bar will be empty and your status will be reflected as “SUNK” till you repair or salvage your ship. # Gold - Gold is the currency of Sios. Transactions in Sios utilizes gold, from item purchases in Shops to bidding in the Auctions House. # Ship Model - Displays your current ship model. Will display «Badly Damaged» when your ships is in need of salvaging or repairs. # Ocho Shop - Ocho is the premiere currency of Sios, and is used for the purchase of exclusive weapons and parts, as well as other valuable items to augment your gameplay. # Port News - Displays the current happenings around Sios. Example: Which fort is being sunk and by whom. # Mining - Quick link to Mining. See the Mining page for more details. # Island - Quick link to your character's Island Base, where you can construct buildings and collect daily rewards. See the Island Base page for more details. # Crew - Shows who your active crew are. The number of crew members affect certain aspects of the game. Example: AP regeneration and Crafting chances. # Captains' Log - Shows your results from Auction House, Resource Exchange and your battle reports. If your captain is in a Clan, fellow Clan members may also send PMs which will also show up in the Log. # Daily Quick Battle - Quick link for PvP Daily Quick Battle. # Referral - Quick link to your Referral records. Character Class Guide There are various job classes in Battle Stations.You start off as a «Sailor» and get to select a new class when you reach level 11. As you level, you will be able to ac The character classes available for selection at level 11 are: Class Skills Class Skills are given when you reach level 5. As a sailor, you will have 1 skill called Evasive Action when you reach level 5. This is a common skill for all classes.It is activated on defence only. * Evasive Action : +5 armor for this battle, +10 speed.On defence only When you reach level 25 you will a new skill.This skill is class specific.You will lose the skills of your current class and acquire the skills of your new class if you do a class reset later. Captains will be able to acquire a second class skill at level 50.Third skill is available at level 80. You can refer to BS Skills for skills for all classes. Please refer to the Class Guide for a more comprehensive overview on the different Classes. You may also look at the Build Guide for a better idea of how to develop a Captain's Ability Points. Dual Class System Captains can have Dual Classes when they reach level 150. The player may start a new captain on the same account, and can switch between the main Class and the secondary Class through the Captain Profile. When captains have Dual Classes, they can use skills of both the main class and the secondary class. Basically, they will have a total of 6 skills if they reach level 150 and their secondary class is at least level 50. Airship Guide Ships can be bought from Shipyard in the ports. Every type of ship is now available in all ports, so there is no need for a Captain to move to another Port to find the ship he/she intends to purchase. Each new ship starts from level 0 and has 10 levels of upgrades. Ships have 4 main parameters that affect a battle: * Hull Points (hp) * Speed * Capacity * Number of weapon slots Captains can refer to the Hangar on how to manage their ships. Shops There are 4 kinds of shops available: * Weapon and Parts * Shipyard * Market * Ocho Shop Market Market has several functions available: * Auction House * Alchemist Workshop * Resource Exchange * Trading House * Crafting Game System Guide * Exploring * Pvp * Mining * Travel * Clan wars Clan Guide Captains can join clans to fight against other clans in Sios. The minimum level to join a clan is level 25. More information regarding clans can be found in Clans In General Category:Guides